zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki Labs: Expanded Wiki Navigation
There is a new Wiki Lab feature called Expanded Wiki Navigation. It seems to significantly improves the top navigation bar for Oasis. It gives the admins more option in customizing the navigation bar. I believe it also shouldn't affect the users using Monobook. I feel that it is a feature that the admins should look at and discuss to see if they feel that it is worth implementing. --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'' personally feel that this would be a great idea, since it's used at Pokémon wiki, and works out pretty well. If we were to do this, I'd image it'd look something like: *Category:Games|Games ** The Legend of Zelda series|Main series *** The Legend of Zelda|The Legend of Zelda *** Zelda II: The Adventure of Link|The Adventure of Link *** The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past|A Link to the Past *** The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening|Link's Awakening *** The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time|Ocarina of time *** The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask|Majora's Mask *** The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages|Oracle of Ages *** The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons|Oracle of Seasons *** The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker|The Wind Waker *** Category:Games|More Games... ** Non-canon *** Link's Crossbow Training *** BS Zelda no Densetsu *** BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban *** Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip *** Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland *** Tingle's Balloon Fight DS *** Too Much Tingle Pack *** Link: The Faces of Evil *** Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *** Zelda's Adventure ** The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword|Skyward Sword *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters|Characters *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword dungeons|Dungeons *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies|Enemies *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items|Items *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword locations|Locations *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword races|Races ** The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks|Spirit Tracks *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters|Characters *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks dungeons|Dungeons *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies|Enemies *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items|Items *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks locations|Locations *** Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races|Races *World ** Category:Characters|Characters *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Ganondorf *** Ganon ** Category:Enemies|Enemies *** Darknut *** Keese *** Moblin *** Octorok *** Stalfos *** Tektie *** Wizzrobe *** List of enemies|More... ** Category:Locations|Locations *** Hyrule|Hyrule *** Koholint Island|Koholint Island *** Termina|Termina *** Great Sea *** Subrosia *** Holodrum *** Category:Locations|More... ** Category:Races|Races *** Hylian *** Goron *** Zora *** Kokiri *** Gerudo *** Rito *** Category:Races|More... ** Category:Items|Items *** Ocarina of Time *** Goddess's Harp *** Wind Waker *** Piece of Heart *** Red Potion *** Dungeon Map *** Compass *** Boss Key *** List of items in the Legend of Zelda series|More... ** Category:Weapons|Weapons *** Master Sword *** Four Sword *** Goddess Sword *** Sword|More Swords... *** Hylian Shield *** Shield|More Shields... *** Category:Arrows|Arrows *** Category:Hammers|Hammers ** Category:Music|Music * Category:Zeldapedia|Community ** Zeldapedia|Main page ** Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage|Temple of Courage ** Zeldapedia:Administrators#Administrators|Administrators *** User:AuronKaizer|AuronKaizer *** User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45 *** User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink *** User:McGillivray227|McGillivray227 *** User:Minish Link|Minish Link ** Category:Zeldapedia|Zeldapedia *** Zeldapedia:Featured articles|Featured articles *** Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship|Requests for adminship *** Zeldapedia:Userboxes|Userboxes *** Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage|Temple of Courage *** Category:Zeldapedia|More... ** Forum:Index|Forums *** Forum:Watercooler|Watercooler *** Forum:Help desk|Help desk *** Forum:Actually fully finishing things|Active forums * Category:Policy|Policies *** Zeldapedia:Policy|Policy *** Zeldapedia:Spoiler policy|Spoiler policy *** Zeldapedia:Deletion policy|Deletion policy *** Zeldapedia:Manual of Style|Manual of Style *** Zeldapedia:Simplified ruleset|Simplified ruleset *** Zeldapedia:IRC Policy|IRC policy :Which would show up as this, minus the black on blue. – ''Jäzz '' 15:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the suggestions you put in for the most part. However, I think that the "Forums" could go under the "Community" heading. This would free up a first level heading. That would allow for doing the "Games" heading more similar to the current "Main series" tab and then allow for the "World" tab to be the other first level heading. Like Jazzi did, this expanded navigation bar would let us easily highlight the different policies that are often hard to find without sacrificing the content in the navigation bar. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Changed the forums to go under the "Community" section. Feel free to alter this in any way, as it's just a "toss an idea into the pot" type of thing, as admins would most likely decide the final draft. – ''Jäzz '' 17:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I added the "World" section and moved some of the second level headings from "Games" section. In the "Games" section, I highlighted the latest console and handheld release with expanded categories. Some of the 2nd level headings still need 3rd level headings. I also make the Temple of Courage a 2nd level heading as I felt it could be highlighted better then. Continue to expand and change if you have any ideas. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :(Reset indent) Looks pretty good. – ''Jäzz '' 18:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, looks good and I'm all for implementing it. I don't really have any issues with the current setup. - McGillivray227 18:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't have an issue with the current set-up either, but Wikia once said in their skype group that if enough people put what's in Labs on their wiki, that it'll become mandatory on the wiki. So if a lot of wikis have the newer navigation, it might become mandatory. So might as well go ahead with it before it becomes mandatory and we have to come up with it then. – ''Jäzz '' 18:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Definitely digging it. It makes Oasis look a lot better which I'm all for and I have no qualms with the current setup myself. -'Minish Link' 18:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I have made a few more minor changes that expanded the 3rd level headings. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Shouldn't be accommodating towards those not smart enough to turn it off, but whatever. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Bringing this back up. Like Jäzzi said, with a higher number of wikis adopting this new navigation, it will likely become mandatory shortly. Currently there are 34,653 wikis that use it. I think we should at least have a vote set up for this feature. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:18, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. And since this version is much more in depth then the current one, I think it'd be better. – ''Jäzz '' 19:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Bump Are we ever going to finish anything here? And I feel this would be really beneficial here. Like, seriously. Can we either discuss it more or actually implement it? – ''Jäzz '' 19:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :As I said previously, I'm all for it. Let's wait for just one or two more opinions before going ahead, though. -'Minish Link' 19:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see any dissension here. I would have weighed in, if not for the fact that I can't remember the last time I looked at the Oasis skin for any reason. If all opinions up to this point have been positive, I say go for it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Since there is currently no more discussion I'm going to start a vote section. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) How much longer should we leave the voting open for? It would be nice to get votes from more admins but at least one has supported it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:36, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Voting has been open for over a month now. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Vote : : It improves the Oasis skin and makes the the Navigation Bar a lot cleaner and easier to use. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : : : : -'Minish Link' 00:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : : -'Isdrak ''' 03:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC)